


Feelings into Action

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Extra Treat, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Charles likes to cuddle up to Hank at night. In the end, he decides to change that cuddling to something else.





	Feelings into Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



Charles only started sharing Hank’s bed by accident.

He didn’t even remember the first time he crawled in – he just woke up one morning to find himself snuggled comfortably up to Hank’s side.

“Um?” he said and then winced because he was hung-over and talking hurt. Hank quietly handed him painkillers and Charles gratefully swallowed them, then looked around, trying to work out why he was in Hank’s room and not his own.

“You just ... came,” Hank said, looking a little embarrassed. “And then you wouldn’t get out. So I ... I thought you might as well stay.”

Charles wasn’t exactly surprised that he’d done that. He missed companionship. He missed warm bodies. Obviously, whilst drunk, he’d decided that he might as well just use Hank’s.

“Sorry,” he said, not really meaning it.

“It’s okay,” Hank said. He was blushing very pink and Charles wondered vaguely if Hank had actually rather enjoyed it. It was entirely possible. After all, Hank had a crush on him, had always had something of a crush on him. Maybe he rather liked having Charles cuddle up to him.

The thought was enough to stir up a bit of interest through his general apathy. That night, he made sure to stay sober enough to remember crawling into Hank’s bed and cuddling up to him. Hank shifted and muttered uneasily but his arm curled protectively around Charles’s shoulders and he didn’t try to push Charles away at all. Charles rested his head on Hank’s pleasingly solid shoulder and decided that he would just keep doing this for as long as Hank allowed it, drunk or sober.

Of course, Hank continued to allow it. In fact, although Charles couldn’t prove it since he didn’t have his powers, he was fairly sure that Hank enjoyed it. He didn’t do anything of course – even if he was crushing from afar, Hank was too shy and too _good_ to act when Charles was drunk and vulnerable.

So Charles decided that he would have to act instead.

Once he might have gone for subtle seduction but it was too much effort now. He crawled into bed with Hank and when Hank welcomed him into their usual gentle cuddle, Charles leaned up and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Hank made a very surprised noise and tried to lean back but Charles just leaned with him, determinedly keeping their mouths together. Hank made another noise, a confused sounding one this time and he stopped trying to move. He stayed very still so Charles climbed on top of him and kept the kissing going, stroking his hands down Hank’s shoulders and over his really rather lovely chest. Hank’s hands came up to grip his waist, surprisingly tight but he finally managed to drag his mouth away from Charles’s.

“You ... are you sure ...?”

“Of course,” Charles said firmly and went back to kissing, easing himself closer. Hank’s kisses were clumsy but that was quite nice too. Charles kissed his jaw line, his neck, his shoulders and all the time, Hank clung to him as though he thought Charles might suddenly change his mind.

Charles wasn’t going to change his mind. He hadn’t felt this good in a while. Sex was practically a distant memory and Hank felt so lovely under his hands and if Hank would just start touching him, it would be even better but soon ...

Hank moved with a suddenness that Charles didn’t expect. He suddenly found himself flat on his back on the bed and Hank was straddling him, leaning down to kiss him with a hunger that Charles found shockingly erotic. He closed his eyes, gasping as Hank started to half-kiss, half-bite at his throat, scraping his oddly sharp nails down Charles’s chest.

It didn’t occur to Charles what was happening until he reached up to stroke Hank’s back and felt fur beneath his fingers. Stupid, really. Hank transformed when he wasn’t controlling his emotions and right now, he was clearly not controlling his emotions. His body was heavier, more solid, fur rippling over it as Charles watched. Hank hardly seemed aware of it. He was making soft growling noises, tugging at Charles’s pyjama bottoms and Charles felt a thrill that was almost electric run through him. Hank’s bestial urges were ... interesting.

He gently tugged on a handful of fur and it seemed to alert Hank to his transformation. He growled, then made as though he was going to pull away. Charles quickly threw his arms around the solid neck and twisted his legs around Hank’s infinitely more muscular ones, trapping Hank against him.

“Oh no darling, don’t start what you won’t finish.”

“Don’t be stupid, Charles!” Hank’s voice was thicker, thicker than it normally was even in his Beast form. “I’ll hurt you!”

“No downside then,” Charles murmured, leaning up to nuzzle at Hank’s neck again. He had always enjoyed a little roughness with sex, although admittedly, he had never indulged it quite as much as he probably would now. He lifted his hips up and Hank gave another gloriously throaty growl. If that really was his erection that Charles was grinding against, it was _very_ large ...

“Charles, I’ll _hurt_ you. I can’t control it, I can’t ... you can’t possibly want this!”

Charles supposed that really, what Hank was saying was that Charles couldn’t possibly desire a Beast. He supposed it was a little strange. He wasn’t _attracted_ to this form, not really. Hank was beautiful, the Beast was ... blue and furry mostly. But he wanted this all the same. It would be strange and different but it was still Hank and Charles knew exactly what he owed Hank McCoy.

“Want it,” he said, kissing Hank’s mouth lightly. “Please, Hank. I’m not scared.”

“I could open you up with one paw,” Hank said weakly. “I’m too strong and these claws are sharp. Please ... I can’t ... I’d never forgive myself ... ”

Charles stroked his fingers through the fur on Hank’s chest. It was paler and finer than what grew on Hank’s face and arms. Pleasant to touch, pleasant to be wrapped up in and comforted by. He wasn’t afraid ... but Hank was.

“ _Please_ ,” Hank said and Charles knew that he was on the very cusp of losing control, so wonderfully close to snapping and for a few seconds, he wanted that more than anything, to push Hank over the edge and see what would happen ...

But it would hurt Hank. And Hank was too special to be hurt.

He pulled back, disentangling himself carefully and Hank made a little whimpering noise, half relief, half distress. Charles smiled at him, knowing Hank could see it perfectly well in the dark.

“Take some more serum,” he suggested softly. “Then we can try again.”

Hank had long got control of his finer motor functions in his Beast form but Charles couldn’t help noticing some gratifying trembling as he carefully injected himself with another dose. Slowly, his fur melted away, his skin turning pink, his body turned back to its human self. Charles waited until he was entirely transformed before touching his arm. Hank turned to him at once, pulling him close, kissing him passionately and if it lacked the bite of the Beast, it didn’t matter because it was _Hank_ and a part of Charles was beginning to realise just how much that mattered.

“My Hank,” he whispered and Hank gave a lovely little sigh and pressed tight against him. And if it wasn’t all quite what Charles had envisioned, well, it didn’t really matter.

There would be other nights.

After all, they had nothing but time.


End file.
